One More Mistake
by AlUcArD's TaInTeD aNgEl
Summary: Theres a new addition at hellsing see what happens
1. Chapter 1 One Life Ruined

Disclaimer: I do not own hellsing.

One More Mistake

Chapter One: One life ruined

"Iris wake up" Serene said. It was the second week from when Iris's Mannings mother returned home turned into a vampire. "Mother you have to remember that I can't stay up all night" Iris said sleepily. "I know I've decided that we should take a road trip maybe try and find a different place for us to live without our neighbors being suspicious of us" Serene stated. "Why" Iris said not wanting to leave. Her mother gave her a stern look "People have become suspicous since I quit my job". Iris sighed. "I'm going to miss this place" She smiled sadly. They packed up only the things they needed. It started pouring as soon as they left. Iris reached into a cooler and got a blood pack courtesy of the nearest hospital. "Here mother drink this you look tired" Iris said said with a small smile. "Thanks dear I appreciate it" Serene gave her daughter a friendly smile. Serene turned her attention back to the road. Iris was getting sleepy and the sound of the rain was making her more tired. She laid her head down only to be thrown forward when her mother hit the breaks. "Mother what happened" Iris shouted out fear in her eyes. "I don't know" Serene replied a bit nervous with what she saw outside of the car. Outside in the pouring rain there were several trucks surrounding the car. Men had come out with guns pointed at the car. A man with a red hat and red coat with orange tinted glasses was smiling with two guns pointed right at Serene. Iris just watched as, with no warning, the man fired his guns. She watched as two bullets flew almost as if in slow motion towards her mother. "NO" she screamed in horror as one bullet hit her in the head and the other hit her in the heart. "I love you Iris" was the last statement of the vampire mother as she looked at her daughter. Then she was just dust.

"Target silenced" The man in red said. "Very good Alucard" A stern voice said from within the black car. Alucard smirked and was just about to disappear when he heard a scream of rage. He turned around only to find a girl running at him. The girl leapt at Alucard and tried to strangle him. Alucard only laughed and disappeared. "What is the meaning of this" Iris looked up to find a very ticked of women standing above her "I'm sorry Sir Hellsing she just slipped away from us" A soldier told the women standing above Iris. "YOU KILLED MY MOTHER" Iris screamed and she tried desperately to attack the women above her only to find herself lifted up by some unknown person. "She's very persistent isn't she" Alucard laughed. "Yes well" Integra said clearly annoyed at the girl now struggling to strangle Alucard again. "What is your name" Integra asked the girl. "If you really must know its Iris" the girl stopped her struggling to glare at Integra. "And why do you insist on trying to kill me and my servant?" Integra asked clearly mad. "You killed my mother" Iris said in a strangely quiet tone. "Your mother was killing innocent people with her ghouls explain that to me" The woman snapped at Iris. "What" Iris exclaimed "She wouldn't do anything like that I bet she was framed by that vampire that lived in that old abandoned house down the street no wonder mother wanted to move" Iris stated thoughtfully. Integra remained emotionless as Alucard immediately dropped Iris and disappeared. He appeared several minutes later. "Target silenced" He said with a small smirk. Integra nodded. "Well I'm sorry for your loss and I regret it but I am suppose to get rid of all vampires included docile ones" Integra stated her expression staying in that same stone expression "I can offer you a job are you interested?" Iris nodded solemnly. "I guess if that's the only option". "Good" Integra got back in the car and drove off. Alucard grinned and walked toward Iris. She let him know she didn't like him around although he ignored her glare and took her arm disappearing to the mansion. "Oh" Iris gasped as she looked in awe at the mansion. "Welcome to your home" Alucard said and he disappeared. Iris was glad he was gone she really did despise him. "Come this way I'll show you to your room" Iris turned to the voice and followed the man to a room. When shegot to the room she laid down falling into a deep sleep unaware of the two red eyes staring at her from the shadows.

This is my first story please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Iris woke up later that night around two in the morning. She got off of her bed and walked to the door. She opened the door and stepped out into the hall. "Wonder where this goes" She said out loud to no one particular. She headed down the hall taking a left then a right. After a few minutes she realized that she was lost. "Oh no" She groaned. She turned around and bumped into something large. "What the fuck" She wondered. A deep laugh was heard in front of her. "Such a naughty word" Alucard smirked. He let out his I'm-a-maniac laugh. He then leaned down and stopped his face inches from Iris's. "Are you lost" He said with a grin. "No and get your face away from me" Iris growled. Alucard leaned in closer and pressed his lips to hers. "Ah" She said in a disgusted tone. She angrily looked at him "Is this what your bitch of a master tau…" She was cut of suddenly when she was smacked. The force of the smack sent her sprawling to the floor. She smacked her head on the concrete. "Oww" She groaned only to be picked up by the collar of her shirt. "Don't EVER speak like that about my master" He hissed anger in his eyes. He dropped her on the floor and disappeared. Iris felt the back of her head. "_Man…I'm bleeding_" She thought. She then stumbled back to her room only after looking for it for several minutes. As she plopped on her bed she thought _I hope that never happens again._ She drifted back to sleep.

Iris woke up the next morning feeling very groggy. She looked up and saw that on the table there was a tray of food. _Yum _she thought as she made her way to the table. Just then the old man who had led her to her room last night came in "Miss Manning I have your uniform and by the way my name is Walter I am the butler here" Walter told her smiling. "Hello walter please call me Iris" Iris returned the smile. "Well then Iris here is your uniform and your schedule your first training session starts in an hour" Walter said. Suddenly his smile disappeared "What happened to your head" Iris touched the spot where she was bleeding "Oh nothing I just fell down when I got up to go to the bathroom clumsy me" Iris said with a smile. "Mmm" Was all Walter said before leaving "oh before you start training you may want to go to Sir Integra's office.

After Iris had finished eating, taken a shower and got into her uniform she headed up to Sir Integra's office. She knocked ones and waited. "Come in" Iris opened the door and walked in. "Please sit down" Integra said with her stony expression. Iris went to sit down but suddenly stopped. From out of the shadow's Alucard appeared. He glared at Iris which sent shivers down her spine but she ignored them. Integra looked from Alucard to Iris. "Sit" She commanded. Iris walked to the chair and sat down her expression was just as stony as Integra's. "Well then I called you here so I could give you the rule book and to tell you that you are to do your duty that's it" Integra paused "Please refrain from trying to kill Alucard he wouldn't appreciate it" Iris nodded. Integra reached over to give Iris the book. "Thanks" Iris mumbled. "You may go" Iris got up from her seat and went to the door. As she opened it she thought _stupid women _she felt Alucard's glare burn into her.

When Iris got to her first training session she saw a young woman standing on a podium Iris walked up to the front of the group so she could her better. "Hello my name is Seras Victoria and I will be training you today" She stepped up to the podium and smiled showing her enlarged canines. The group of men jumped back but Iris stood calmly in the front. She wasn't scared of the vampire she had seen one that was very pissed off so this wasn't a big deal to her. It was a long session considering she was being worked to the point of exhaustion she really wasn't that physically fit although she works out doing gymnastics almost everyday. She trudged back to her room and plopped on her bed. She cleaned herself up and went to get some supper. She had just gotten done eating and was walking down the hall when Seras come up and started talking to her. "Hey" Seras said with a smile. "Hey" Iris replied. "So where'd you learn how to shoot a gun" Seras asked. "My father taught me a little bit before he left us" Iris said. "Oh I'm sorry to hear about your father" Seras said with a small smile. "It's no big deal" Iris said "Well do you want to hang out I have music and a ps2" Seras looked at Iris eagerly. "Id love too" Iris perked up at spending time with her new found friend.

They were playing ps2


End file.
